


Angel Face

by SamCreates



Series: Sam's Kink Chamber [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe is hot for Angel, Chloe isn't either, Double-Dick, F/M, I am not ashamed of my kinks, I have no ideas about anything biblical, I really love silly tags, Monstersex kind of, Oral Sex, Self-Actualization Issues, Squirting, The Serpent - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, and wet, belly bulge, big heresy lol, ladies and gentlemen it's getting weird, no Beta we die like Archangels, too much lovejuices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCreates/pseuds/SamCreates
Summary: When Lucifer calls her, cancelling their date due to "Divine Hiccups", Chloe thinks that maybe something has triggered his Devil Face again. Of course, she makes her way over to Lux immediately.What she has in front of her now is something entirely unexpected. Something she has never seen before.(One-Shot, Second Chapter contains Serpent-Sketch.)
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Sam's Kink Chamber [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165988
Comments: 19
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is Smut. Nothing else. Self-indulgent, kinky Monstersmut. Because, ladies and gentlemen, this fandom has not enough monstersmut.  
> It's also coming too late as I wanted to have it done on Valentine's. But well.
> 
> Not beta-read, English is not my first language and Grammarly hates all my filler words.  
> Be gentle?

When Lucifer calls her, cancelling their date due to "Divine Hiccups", Chloe thinks that maybe something has triggered his Devil Face again. Some guilt-induced drama he can't free himself from alone, possibly a reaction to another 'brotherly visit by Michael'.  
Before Chloe can even tell him that, no, she really isn't afraid of him anymore and she'll gladly come over and help him, Lucifer had already hung up on her. But she knows her boyfriend by now and whenever he struggles against help, he truly needs it the most. Of course, she makes her way over to Lux immediately.  
With a worried "Lucifer?" on her lips, she exits the elevator, even though the "You can't be here!", that her boyfriend's voice answers, should give her pause.

The body the voice belongs to right now is not at all what she is prepared for.  
What she has in front of her now is something entirely unexpected. Something she has never seen before. Something perhaps even weirder than his Devil Face - For the very first time since knowing the truth about him, Chloe can see where the moniker "Serpent" might have been coming from.  
There is no red, burned skin on a mostly human-looking body, instead, he is covered in milky white, softly shimmering scales, golden patterns slithering along his lean muscles in beautiful, intricate patterns. Where once his athletically strong legs have been, his body now ends in an immensely long tail. There are wings, white like freshly fallen snow, the tips painted golden, several pairs of them, fluttering along his body, the first three pairs adorn on his head, the pearly white feathers wrapping around his face, the last pair sits almost at the tip of his tail.  
His upper body is still vaguely human-shaped, 3 pairs of arms with matching wide shoulders, strong, thick and rippling muscles, tense and twitching under their wide, white-gold scales building his torso.  
'Like a winged Naga', her head provides, remembering weird conversations Ella recently had with Trixie.

His head is the most interesting to her. At first glance, he doesn't seem to have any eyes, just the feathers covering most of his face. Whenever they quiver though, he reveals them - just like the eyes on his Devil Face, they have a black sclera, so dark she feels as if she was staring down an abyss. His irises are different, they are not burning with Hellfire like she is used to. They are golden, glowing, swirling like molten metal. She is fascinated by them, trapped in their warm depths. And it's not just two of them - seven eyes are staring back at her, wide in panic.

She feels a bit like giggling at the horns adorning his head like a crown. And - just like all the stories about Angels - he also has a halo. It's not floating above him like she has seen in pictures, instead, it seems to be growing out of his neck, like a very high and spiked - and decidedly unbroken - shirt collar.

He looks like an alien, a mythological creature, which, technically, he is to most people, to those still lost in their too-small-world. He looks like a very important character in a big fantasy movie her mother would love to get a role in.  
He looks as if he wants to tear at his hair with all 6 hands at the same time, just that there is no hair on his head to tear at now, just the solid, backwards curving horns.

Chloe carefully takes a few steps towards her boyfriend, her brows drawn together in confusion. But she fears him not.

"Detective... Please, leave me be. Just go home", his voice resonates all around her, surrounds her, comes from her bones, her core. The wings on his head close tighter around his face, hiding his otherworldly eyes from her view.  
She doesn't, steps closer, into his personal space and reaches for the hand closest to her. It shakes in her grasps.

It never ceases to amaze her, confuse her, how insecure he can be, how scared of possibly scaring her, this ancient, nearly all-powerful being, the Devil, the one Angel with the most gentle and caring heart.  
She smiles at him, warm and soft and shakes her head. 

"I am not going anywhere, Lucifer. Promised. I'll admit, this", she gestures at his large form, "isn't what I expected to see. I thought that maybe Michael came by again, got into your head or something, or that you had another phase of 'I hate myself'..."

He huffs, his entire, serpent body expanding slightly with it and the wings on his head quiver again.

"None of that, no. It's rather embarrassing, really. Eve came by earlier", his voice whispers all around her and she cringes slightly at his words. Eve might be... sweet and mostly nice, but Chloe can't find it in her to like Lucifer's Ex. Mostly because of everything she pushed Lucifer to do, to be.  
"She played some stupid song she heard recently, told me how much it reminded her of me, of us."

Chloe bristles. Eve's little trip to find herself ended a few weeks ago, rather unsuccessfully, as she says herself. The modern world offers adventure, fun, parties. But Eve feels disconnected. And while she wants to be someone new, something entirely just her, she cannot let go of her only connection to the past - Lucifer.  
At least, so Chloe thinks, has she accepted that Lucifer doesn't love her any longer.  
But every few days the First Woman comes along and throws a blow in Lucifer's direction without ever noticing.

"She got me thinking about the past", the Devil quietly continues, the long, lithe body shifting, gliding over to the balcony doors in smooth motions that entrance Chloe completely. Observing his movements lets a confusing heat flare up, deep in her core, that she doesn't fully understand.  
He opens the wings on his head just a fraction, his face still mostly hidden from her, but his field of view expands and he stares out of the window into the brightness of the day, the sunlight reflecting on his shimmering scales, painting soft rainbows onto the walls and ceiling. Chloe can see nothing but absolute and divine beauty in his strange appearance.

"So, this is what - the Serpent from the Garden?" Chloe laughs once, quietly and steps next to him, looking up at his face - or rather the feathers still hiding it from her.

"Something like that, yes", he hums in not-quite-an-answer. "The name had to come from somewhere, after all. The Body and face you are used to - Father created it so that we might interact with mortal creation, without scaring any of them too much. It was more or less a prototype for humanity, too. But this-", he gestures down at himself with all 6 hands, "is what he first created me as. So, yes. The Serpent. Venom of God."

Chloe puts her hand on one of his that is resting on the glass in front of them. She looks down at their joined hands, feeling tingly when she notices how tiny her human hand looks on his clawed one.  
He turns his face to her and finally relaxes the wings some, rests them on the side of his head and reveals his eyes and rows of sharp teeth to her. But no matter how otherworldly he looks, she thinks he is beautiful. Magnificent. Truly divine.  
She'd kiss him to reassure him, to wipe away that wary and afraid look in his eyes, but regrettably, he has no lips like this. 

Instead, Chloe slides her fingers in between his, squeezes his hand slightly and smiles at him, stepping another step closer. She raises her other hand, caresses his cheek, mindful of his sharp teeth, softly grazing feathers of the smaller wings there which shiver in response.  
He lets out a low noise, somewhat a mixture of a purring cheetah and a cooing pigeon, and it sends a shiver down her spine, a tingling sensation spreading in her loins.

"You never cease to amaze me, Detective. How far have you come from running to Rome in fear of the Devil to grinning like a cat that got the cream while petting the Great Serpent", his voice wraps around her like warm and soft velvet. He relaxes a little bit at her obvious acceptance, and if he could, he would mirror her smile.  
As it is, all he can do is wrap the tip of his tail around her ankle, squeezing slightly to show her he won't leave her, won't run away from her, just as she isn't running from him.

Chloe slides even closer, leaning against the Devil's warm and muscular body. She lets go of his hand now and lets her hand slide over the smooth broad scales covering his belly, feeling the muscles underneath tensing up at her touch.  
"I know you said you wanted to cancel our date because of this but... I really don't see any reason to, Lucifer."  
The hand still on his cheek wanders a little bit, her thumb feeling out one of the impressive fangs.  
"I mean, sure, we can't go out like this, obviously. But it's no reason for me to not spend my evening with you."

Her hand glides up from his belly, joining her first and framing his face. Without lips, brows and nose, his face is hard to read, but his eyes clearly show some incredulous confusion.  
"Darling, far be it from me to stop you and your Desires, but... Are you absolutely certain? I am not particularly-", her hand over his mouth stops him from continuing.

Chloe blushes, her cheeks hurting slightly from grinning up at him. "I know I might have a bad record with my reactions to all your supernatural... Lucifer-ness so far. But, yes I am sure. I think dating Satan has had an effect on me."  
She sees him processing, the look in his eyes changing from afraid to confused and suspicious, finally stumbling over surprised and landing on playful and knowing.

"Developing a monster kink, are we, Detective? Surprising, but... I approve", his voice reverberates in her entire body, wrapping her up like a blanket made from the softest silk. The end of his tail, still curled around her ankle, wanders higher, envelopes her entire leg, squeezes softly, and Chloe gasps. It's so close to her core, the very tip resting at the crease of her thigh, drawing lazy circles into her rapidly warming flesh, separated from him only by her jeans.

He is testing her, she knows it, waiting for her to either recoil or verbally stop him. When neither happens, he pulls her closer.  
"You are serious, aren't you? My, my, Detective."  
He opens his mouth, revealing a long, slender (and indeed split at the tip) tongue to her.  
She takes her opportunity, pulls his face down to hers, and kisses his lipless mouth, letting his tongue explore hers. It feels weird, so different from what she is used to, but it's pleasant and heats the liquid fire making its way down between her legs. The thought of this tongue joining that heat... The thought makes her groan wantonly.

Lucifer wraps his arms around her, the tail letting go of her leg in favour of letting the entire length of it curl around her body. He is like a python trapping its prey, with the difference that she would let him consume her whole, willingly.  
Chloe leans back against the serpentine body behind her, relaxes against him and lets her hands fall from his cheeks down to his broad chest. The scales are smooth and as unnaturally warm as he always is, divine fire coursing through his veins. His ancient heart beats strong beneath her fingers, a surprisingly steady thrumming sending shivers down her spine.  
He cages her in between his tail, his arms and his torso. Chloe Decker, trapped helplessly, willingly, in the clutches of the ultimate apex predator, Satan himself. And yet, she's never felt safer, anywhere.

Lucifer leans into her again, sliding his tongue over her lips, playing with hers once she grants him entrance to her mouth, carefully nipping her lips with his sharp fangs and Chloe trembles against him, nervous, excited, anticipating what's about to come.  
She gasps against his mouth when she feels him pressing against her - even like this, his anatomy doesn't lack his favourite features. Some part of her wonders if Angels actually need genitals, but every coherent thought leaves her when her hands slide down from his chest and find not one, but two rapidly hardening lengths.

Chloe stares down in open-mouthed wonder, a disbelieving chuckle leaving her. "Wow, that's... I didn't see that coming." But, really, she should start to expect the unexpected with him.  
Two of his eyes look down as well while the other five stay on her, and she knows, if he could, he would grin at her mischievously. 

"Didn't you know snakes are doubly blessed? Where do you think that came from?" One pair of his hands settles on her hips, drags her closer again so he can rub both dicks against her belly.  
She still just stares. He is already very well endowed, effectively bigger, more, than any other guy she ever had. Jed had talent, but he wasn't much to crow about underneath his waistline. Dan had been a very pleasant standard. And Pierce - she actually hates to remember - had been above average both in size and knowledge of how to use it. All her other short flings weren't even worth mentioning.  
The Devil though had all reason to be smug. Thick, long and perfectly shaped, with aeons of experience and Desire as his domain to read his partners and fulfil everything they could think of...

She still looks down, licking her lips nervously, taking in what lies before her. His cocks are shaped weirdly, but they certainly matched his entire appearance. Curved upward to his belly with pronounced bumps and ridges, the head, crowned, slightly flared - they looked like some Bad Dragon toys. Clearly alive though, pulsing in her grip. And larger than she was used to, even with him. Just one of them is almost twice as much as his usual. All she can think about is 'That is never going to fit...' while imagining the opposite, one of them filling her, stretching her to her limit and she has to clamp her thighs together to prevent her wetness from taking over and dripping down her legs through her soaked panties.  
Yeah, yep, okay, definitely developing some kink there, alright.

When Chloe looks up into her Devil's face again, his eyes are practically glowing. He knows where her mind has wandered, he just has to know, considering the hungry, starving gaze he gives her.  
"Like what you see, Detective?", he growls, her entire body vibrating with it and she nods vehemently, one hand on each cock, not even able to reach fully around them, stroking both of them to full hardness. He hums, curling his tail tighter around her, one pair of hands framing her face, the second one still on her hips, the leftover pair starting to undress her with urgency.

It takes only a minute to get her naked and Chloe blushes when she feels Lucifer's eyes roaming over her body. She isn't shy, not anymore, not with him, not when he constantly praises her and shows her how much he loves her, even if he still can't say it. But having all of his eyes on him, glowing, practically devouring her, his stare so intense she can almost feel it burning, feels unnaturally intense.  
He flings the last article of clothing away, her soaked panties landing on the hood of the piano and she doesn't want to wait, doesn't want him to wait any longer.

She looks down at his cocks again, swallows, but a hand under her chin makes her look up again.  
"No need to rush it, Detective", he whispers. She wants to laugh at him, just a moment ago he couldn't get her naked fast enough.  
"Let me taste you first. Prepare you. The evening is still young."  
The thought of having this long, flexible tongue lapping at her lets her mewl, she can't stop it. 

"Yes... Please, Lucifer", Chloe answers, the heat in her lower regions slowly driving her mad. She squeezes his hard lengths and feels him twitch, his entire body tensing, and he groans loudly.

His tongue traces her lips one more time before he dips down. "As you wish, Detective", he rumbles while he carefully nips the skin of her throat with his teeth before lapping at the tiny bites.

Lucifer's hands seem to be everywhere at once - which isn't so far from the truth. One caresses her cheek, one plays with her hair, one softly massages one of her breasts, her tongue on the other one. One Hand still rests at her hip, the other two open her legs for him.  
Entirely overwhelmed by all his touches, Chloe moans and keens. The Devil hasn't even started to get to work yet and she already feels like exploding into an ecstatic mess.  
Her body is a livewire and everything he does sends shockwaves through her system.

When Lucifer slides farther down her body, Chloe wants to instinctively grab his hair, but instead of his usual soft locks, she only finds the firm, thick and massive horns. An old memory plays in her mind, and with a suppressed giggle Chloe grabs the Devil's Love Handles and pushes his head down to where she wants him most.

They both aren't willing to play and delay much and soon enough, Chloe feels the long, agile tongue part her folds, lap at her with a content groan.  
"Darling, so wet for me already", he rumbles into her, "you are practically gushing!"

Before she can reply, scold him for the little taunt, the split tip of his tongue wrapped around her clit and all she gets out is a loud, wanton moan.  
Lucifer's hands wander again, two of them now massaging her breasts, two keeping her legs up and open for him. One caresses her butt, the other one cups her sex while his tongue plays with her clit.

Chloe's hands wring the horns in her grasp, pushing and pulling the Devil's head in an attempt to get more stimulation. She wants to feel that tongue inside her now, but the fingers Lucifer pumps into her instead leave her breathless, wordless.  
But he reads her anyways, swapping fingers and tongue for each other, thumb now slowly circling her little bundle of nerves while his tongue pushes deep into her.

He reaches deep, drinks her essence like he's parched and been stuck in the desert, moans into her core and she keens, high pitched, trying to ride his face, but his hands hold her steady and down and he gives way too much for her to even start protesting.  
Lucifer's tongue feels her out like never before, reaches deeper than she thinks possible, probes her inner walls in just the right places, the tips reaching into her womb while he presses another part against her g-spot, the hands on her boobs, flicking her nipples, his thumb hitting her clit just right - and she is done for, coming hard, squirting, covering Lucifer in her juices and he purrs again like a very happy cheetah while he guides her just the right amount through her climax.

It takes Chloe several minutes to get off that luxurious high, the Devil licking every little drop of her cum from her legs and his face, still purring and cooing.  
"Have I ever told you how positively divine you taste, Darling? I cannot get enough of you, the absolute sweetest ambrosia."  
He nips at her thigh and she twitches with a gasp, way too sensitive for his teeth to be anywhere near her flesh. And yet, it sends a new wave of fresh arousal through her.

"Just every time you go down on me, Old Scratch", she rasps, her voice slightly hoarse from her breathless moaning. She grins at him, still cum-high, her post-orgasmic bliss leaving her warm and pleasantly tingling.  
"But... Please, tell me as often as you want to. I like hearing you say it, no matter how cheesy."  
She lets go of one of his horns, strokes the other one and his purring gets louder, more intense. He pushes his head into her hand, all his eyes closing, clearly enjoying her ministrations.

When her high lets up some, she looks down to where he rests his head on her thigh. His body all around her is immensely tense and once she straightens up a bit and sees his straining erections she knows why.  
Chloe grabs both horns again, tugs her Devil up and he follows willingly wherever she leads. Once face to face again, she kisses his teeth, tastes herself on him and soon enough, his tongue finds hers again. Her hands let go of the horns and wander down his chest.  
What she wouldn't give right now to tease his nipples - but a few features are indeed missing here. No navel either, and she chuckles at that. Ella would have a field day with this.

Having explored his body enough, Chloe's hands descend further and she grabs both of his impressive lengths in a firm grip, making Lucifer moan loudly, the sound surrounding her, vibrating in her bones. He thrusts into her hands, impatient now and his tongue stops playing with hers in favour of fucking her throat. Her eyes squeeze shut and she lets him take what he needs, for now, heat coursing through her like a wildfire at how she can make this ancient force of creation lose control with just a few touches.  
She tightens her grip and he growls, ruts into her hands, against her belly and curls his tongue in her throat and she has to focus on breathing steadily through her nose. Luckily, they both had a lot of fun training her gag reflex in the past months, ever since their relationship started, because it takes all of that training to not choke on that agile, talented appendage.

Chloe wants to praise him for his patience. She knows, can feel how much he wants her, how hard it must be to not simply ravage her, plunge one, if not both of his dicks into her and fuck her senseless. His sexual appetite always is immense and having a second dick just can't make it any easier on him. And yet, he holds himself in check, even if it is obviously hard for him, gives her all the time she needs and wants to take. And she knows he would gladly step back and refrain from anything if she wasn't ready for it. His caring, careful, patient, self-sacrificial nature always touches her heart. The Devil, Sin and Temptation and Desire in the flesh, obedient and submissive for her.

She tugs her head back a little bit and Lucifer gets the hint, retracts his tongue and looks at her, carnal hunger clear in his eyes.  
"I want you", she whispers and bites her lip, squeezing the lower dick with purpose. "I need you. I want to feel you fill me up, stretch me until I can't take it anymore."  
He groans loudly, shivers and presses himself against her. She knows how much he loves it when she talks like that, whispering her desires into him without holding back. Sensible plain Jane letting herself go.

"Bloody Hell, woman, why must you torture me so?" Lucifer hides his face in her neck and wraps her tongue around her throat without constricting her breathing.  
She shivers in anticipation, wishes he would squeeze just a bit more, the thought sending a thrill through her body, new arousal pooling between her thighs.  
They both know she isn't ready just yet, he would hurt her more than necessary if he followed her desires now.  
Chloe feels his body shift around her and then he heaves her up, all of his arms wrapped around her, his serpentine body forming a nest, a cradle for her to lie on. Lucifer puts her down and she wriggles suggestively, showing off her body for his hungry gaze, lifting her arms above her head, effectively pushing her boobs into his chest, her nipples rubbing over his scales and she mewls with want.

Lucifer grinds his teeth, slightly shaking and twitching with tension, making use again of all of his arms. One of them glides over her belly and up her throat, wrapping around it and squeezing softly, sending a gush of liquid heat straight to Chloe's cunt.  
The next hand wanders up her arms, grabbing both her wrists and holding her bound, not constricting her blood flow but tight enough that she won't get away.  
Two hands open her legs for him again, revealing her dripping cunt to him. Another hand plays with one of her breasts while the other one gets caressed by his tongue.  
She expects the last hand to wander over her pussy again, but he surprises her, just holding her hip.  
Looking down into his face, Chloe wants to ask him what he is planning when she can feel something slowly pressing into her that feels a lot like his tongue, though less wet. Lucifer's body blocks her view, but whatever is slithering into her feels too good, reaches even deeper than his tongue, fills her, fucks her slowly, curls up inside her like a small fist and steals her words.

She doesn't care how loud her moans are, not that anyone can hear her up here. She knows how much Lucifer likes hearing her and she couldn't even hold back if she tried.  
Lucifer moves, ruts against her leg, seeking some friction. Chloe wonders how he does it, being erect and ready this entire time. It must be so uncomfortable, pure torture. A good, hard thrust against her g-spot scatters all of her thoughts into the winds and she tries to catch her breath.  
Lucifer looks up, replaces his tongue with the hand on her hip and stares down at her. It gives her the ability to look down their bodies, to finally see what he is doing to her.

He thrusts the end of his tail deeper into her, curling the tip inside her up some more like a Celtic knot, stretching her, preparing her for what is to come.  
She feels full, can already feel her limits, but she doesn't want him to stop. Chloe tries to free her hands, strains uselessly against his superior strength.  
"Please... Please Lucifer, let me touch you", she gasps in between moans, barely able to form the words at all.

"How nicely you beg, Darling." His tongue trails over her lips again and a particularly hard thrust of his tail makes her moan again. Lucifer takes the opportunity, slips his tongue into her mouth again and finally relents, lets go of her hands and she instantly grabs his horns, tugs him closer, urges him on to ravage her mouth and tongue-fuck her throat again.  
Sensory overload threatens her again when his thumbs tease her nipples and his tail continues to fill her up.

Chloe grips the Devil's horns tighter, her moaning getting louder, higher-pitched, her whole body singing in pleasure. She can feel the tail move inside her, expanding her walls and curiosity gets the best of her, she lets go of one horn and slips her hand between their bodies.  
Lucifer retracts his tongue and they both follow her hand with their gazes. She can feel him inside her under her fingers and it makes her gasp in surprise. Lucifer groans and pushes deeper into her heat and Chloe can see the movement under her hand.  
"Fuck! So good... Oh, Lucifer!", she throws her head back, feeling him move under her hand and her next very wet orgasm rolls over her like a tidal wave, pulling her under, not letting her up for several minutes and her Devil is fucking her through it, slows down a little bit when she stops twitching, to guide her right into the next climax when he puts his clever tongue to work on her clit.

When she comes to again, she feels pleasantly tingly, her whole body warm.  
"Back with me, Detective?", her boyfriend chuckles above her, clearly satisfied with his work, even if he is still painfully hard. Chloe marvels at it. She nods slowly, a cum-dumb, happy grin on her face.

"I really hate to push your ego but... Fuck, you are good at this..." She stretches, feels how sore she already is, the muscles in her lower regions protesting with the movement.  
"Really... Really good. You've ruined me for normal men, I hope you know that." He preens under her praises, all of his wings fluttering, his eyes glowing especially bright.

"Not that you need them, anyways", his voice rumbles, letting her shiver. "If you should ever tire of one of my faces, I can apparently just pick another one."  
She knows he means to be reassuring, but she frowns. Old ghosts of jealousy crawl up her spine and gnaw at her heart and brain. He chose her - the Adversary, the Serpent, the King of Hell, this ancient, impossible, powerful being, this beautiful, breathtaking Archangel who could have everyone he wanted, whenever he wanted to choose her over everyone and everything else. That this creature thinks she could ever want anyone else...

Chloe looks up at him, puts a hand on his cheek, playing a little bit with the closest, small feathers.  
"Never, Lucifer. I could never tire of you. I love you. And I will never stop loving you", she whispers and he gives a short whine in answer, his tongue curling around her wrist as if holding and kissing it.  
Lucifer puts his arms around her and they just lie there for some minutes, basking in each other's warmth, listening to their heartbeats.

She feels his erections against her legs flagging some, retracting into the serpentine body and she feels a little bad for putting him through all of that. While she already had her third orgasm, two of them intense enough to make her squirt, he had nothing but her hands on him for a few short moments. And even though he obviously enjoys watching her lose herself in the throes of passion, putting her there, giving her everything she desires, she also enjoys giving him what he desires and deserves in return.

Chloe cards her fingers carefully through the tiny feathers and Lucifer purrcooes again, closing all of his eyes in clear satisfaction and his arms a little bit tighter around her.  
"You have been so good for me, so patient. Such a good Devil", she murmurs and his purring gets louder, one of his eyes regarding her. " You earned yourself a reward, don't you think? You said it yourself, the evening is young, we're not done yet."

She scratches over the flesh under his feathers - he absolutely loves it whenever she does that to his normal wings and that hasn't changed now - he twitches hard, moaning.  
"It's about time we get to the main course."

She isn't fooling anybody, she doesn't just do it for him. Lucifer has woken a sexual beast in her ever since they started dating, something Chloe never knew was in her. He shows her something new about herself almost every time they sleep with each other, and where a single orgasm was enough to sate her for days with her previous partners, now three intense ones in quick succession might be a bit tiring, but not enough to wear her out completely. Especially not when she knows there is still plenty of fun waiting for her.

Chloe pushes the Devil off her until he lies back, resting on his tail like a King lazing on his throne. She follows him, crawls up his body, can see where his dicks are hidden and reaches out, tracing the pronounced ridge with curious fingers and hears him sucking in air. He pushes himself against her and in just a few heartbeats, both his cocks are showing again, growing erect under her hands.  
Looking up at him with a devious smile, she leans down and licks his lower shaft, from scaley base to ridged, crowned tip, causing him to hiss, curse and twitch violently. Yeah, he is plenty of riled up already.

"Such a good Devil. Still so well behaved, hm?", she hums against his length, kissing the head and his entire body tenses, coils. He wants to come, badly, she knows, and yet he holds back still. One hand wrapped around each erection, she looks up again and dips her tongue into some precome.  
"And a little bit of a masochist as well. So good and so patient. Do you want me to reward you now?"

He whines and throws his head back so hard Chloe fears he might hurt himself with his horns.  
"Yes, Detective! Please!", he groans loudly, his body still twitching all around her.  
She grins up at him, licking her lips and sets to work on him. She wraps her lips around the upper cock, not fitting more than the pointed head, stopping just before the crown, and squeezes the lower appendage between her breasts and hands. Boob- and Blowjob in one, she is pretty sure she just fulfils one of his sexual fantasies.

Lucifer moves against her, impatient, full of lust. The sensual way he moves, how his muscles ripple underneath his scales when he rust against her - she feels herself getting wet again and she rubs herself along his scales, the serpentine body perfect to straddle it.

His hands wander all over her, never stay long in one spot.  
It doesn't take long before he goes rigid, his muscles pulling taught, coiling, writhing, he just gives her a short warning in between loud, lustful moans. She shakes her head and stays where she is, sucking on one head and massaging the other shaft with the soft flesh of her boobs and he comes in thick, hot spurts all over her, most of his wings snapping open while he does. The sheer amount of cum baffles her, she manages to swallow some of it, tasting just as it always does (and it is indeed a little bit weird she expected it to taste different just because his body changed), but she can't swallow everything of it, most of it spills out of between her lips, even if she tries chasing it with her tongue. It's covering most of her chest, all of her face and some of it gets caught in her hair - she is a proper mess and the look Lucifer gives her tells her how much he loves the view.

The Great Serpent trails his tongue over his teeth, blinks all seven eyes a few times and finally, his muscles loosen up noticeably.  
He takes a few moments just to stare at her, at the mess he made, before he leans up and into her, licking her clean of his own essence, causing her to blush profusely.  
When she licks her lips, he curls his tongue around hers again, just a moment, and hums happily.  
Once she is mostly clean, Chloe crawls up Lucifer's body some more, pressing her still slightly wet front into his, the slowly regrowing erections resting under her, between her thighs, in the crease of her ass. She can feel them hardening against her and her decision is clear, she will not wait any longer now. She is prepared and he just got off, so he will be able to control himself enough not to hurt her by accident.

Chloe puts her arms around his neck, holding him tight, kissing his face, once underneath each eye. Lucifer purrs again, enveloping her in all of his arms, two hands on her butt, one on her hip, on between her shoulders, the other two at the back of her head. He threads his fingers into her hair, gives her his version of a very filthy kiss, massaging her ass and rubbing his dicks between those firm cheeks.

"Are you sure you want this?", he asks after breaking their kiss, fully erect again by now. "They are a bit bigger than the tail."

Chloe cards her fingers through the feathers on his head again, eliciting another deep purr from him.  
"I am sure, Lucifer. I want this. I want you."  
She kisses his teeth again and lets go of his feathers.

Lucifer's arms handle her effortlessly, turning her around so that he can press his chest into her back. He holds her aloft, secure, looks over her shoulder and down her body. She follows his gaze and a nervous tingle spreads when she sees his massive cocks peeking out from underneath her, heavy, thick and long, twitching. Chloe swallows, her throat dry, her breathing speeding up. She wonders one last time if this really is a good idea, but she is way too horny to back out now.  
Once again, two of Lucifer's hands spread her legs wide, two are holding her hips, keeping her steady on him. One glides over her cunt, spreading her dripping juices all over her, having her gasping and mewling quietly. His last hand grasps the shaft of his lower cock, the upper one squeezed in between his scaled belly and her buttcheeks.

He grazes his teeth over her shoulder, careful not to break her skin. Chloe knows he just waits, giving her one last chance to change her mind. She puts her hands on his wrists and pushes herself down, feeling the head of his cock pressing against her entrance.  
Her heart is pounding, her blood rushing and all she can think about is how much she wants to feel that dick inside her now. Every single thought narrows down to this primal need, this desire.

Lucifer takes the hint and lowers her down on him, pushing himself up against her. For a moment she hesitates, thinks about some lube. But the head presses against her, steals her breath and all her words, nothing but a slightly pained gasp leaving her throat when it slips in. She twitches and he stops, for which she is grateful. It's more than a fist worth of mass, the weirdly shaped head, the crown, not making it much easier and it takes her a minute to adjust.  
She relaxes gradually, and the longer he just stays like that, his dick pulsing, twitching slightly, the more her lust heightens again.  
Lucifer must feel it, how she grows wetter with each passing second, as he chuckles slightly into her ear, sounding quite breathless himself.

"Bloody Hell, you are so tight", he rumbles, his teeth nipping at her shoulder, earning a shiver and a blush.  
The long tongue wraps around her throat and slowly, inch by delicious, wide-stretching inch, he sinks deeper into her. She moans, loud and high, feeling every single ridge on his cock, every bump pressing into her walls just right. Chloe's hands wander down over her stomach, and just as it has been with the tail, she can feel him under her fingers, can feel how he fills her to the brim, can feel herself expanding just barely enough to accommodate his thick, hot length.

"Fuck, Lucifer!" Her vision blurs for a moment once he can't fit into her further. It's such a tight fit, uncomfortable, bordering on slightly painful, but still too pleasurable to stop him. She looks down, watches the bulge he's formed inside her and gasps at the sight, sending another gush of wetness to where they are joined. Chloe thinks she should be unsettled at the sight, instead all she can feel is a wonderful thrill.  
She's never felt so full, so filled before - save for her pregnancy and that was an entirely different feeling.

"Yes, Detective, that is the general Idea here", he rasps into her ear, breathlessly. He waits a few more heartbeats, probably making sure she relaxes her walls around him enough for him to be able to move without causing her pain.  
When he does start pulling out again, it steals her breath yet again, lets her see stars.  
She feels him retracting under her hands and she shivers at the feeling and when he pushes back in, she cries out, ecstatic, voiceless.  
One hand stays on her stomach, continues to feel him inside her because it's simply phenomenal. The other hand reaches up and grabs one of Lucifer's horns, holding on for dear life.  
If she dies now, she'd have no regrets at all, she'd do so in absolute bliss and contentment.

Lucifer moves slowly, always careful, hold himself back again, but she can't think anything beyond 'Fuck, Yes!'. This has to be her personal Heaven, and Satan is her God. She wants to tell him as much, but she cannot form words any longer.  
With every upward thrust into her, Chloe can feel him filling her again, feel herself expand for him, feels the ridges of his cock through her flesh under her hand.  
She is pretty sure she has never moaned this loud before in her entire life. She chants Lucifer's name, utters an intense prayer of 'yes' and 'I love you' and 'so good' and if an 'oh God' slips past, Lucifer, for once, doesn't comment on it. Or maybe he found some new ability and can read her mind now and sees she has officially labelled him Sex God. Her personal, kink-awakening and -fulfilling, shapeshifting Sex God.

Despite the intense experience, it's a slow lovemaking. Chloe doesn't ride him, free of all sense. Lucifer doesn't fuck her with abandon. It's not just his size holding them back - Chloe is wet and stretched enough for him to glide in easily enough.  
This simply feels different, feels special. She trusts him to have her like this. He is confident enough in their love to allow her to have him even with a face and body like this. She did not shy away from him, inviting him instead.

Watching the bulge on her belly retracting and reforming with every single thrust is entrancing, Chloe moves with him, pushes her behind against his neglected, second dick with purpose. Lucifer growls behind her, the sound echoing through her entire body, vibrating in her bones, his grip on her tightening, but he sticks to his slow, measured pace.

It doesn't take her long to near her next climax, but she doesn't want it to end yet. So she stops Lucifer with a few soft words and he does, even though she feels him tensing up again with the effort of keeping still, keeping himself from simply ravaging her.  
Chloe sits still on him for a few moments, caressing the bulge he's made with soft fingers before looking over her shoulder into his eyes.  
"Help me down. I want to see you."

He does, wraps his arms around her carefully. When he slips out of her, Chloe groans. She feels empty, unpleasantly so, and wants nothing more than to have him back inside her.  
Lucifer sets her back down onto the nest his curled up body has formed and Chloe wastes no time in lying down on her back and pulling Lucifer with her, trapping his strong body between her aching, sore legs. Luckily for her, two of his hands are already there again to hold them steady. She grabs his lower cock again, positions it against her, and he slides right back in, much easier than the first time, but in no way less breathtaking, less pleasurable.  
His second dick rests hot and heavy on her belly, the base pressing just right against her clit, and she takes her opportunity, puts her hands on him, squeezes and massages him in hopes to give as good as she receives. The moan he rewards her with tells her it's working quite well. 

Lucifer's thrusts are a little less controlled like this. She is wet and stretched enough to take him fully. She is already on edge and with each powerful movement, she can feel her climax climbing higher to pull her over.  
Chloe leans up, licks over Lucifer's teeth and invites his tongue back into her mouth.  
What does it for her, in the end, is the tip of his tail pressing against her anus. It's something she loves during their usual nights, when plunges a finger or two inside her while he fucks her.  
When just the tip breaches her, she cries out his name, wails, howls, and falls into another gushing wet orgasm, the high nearly making her black out.  
She barely notices him slipping out almost entirely, only the head still inside her and it takes only a few more squeezes of her hands to make him come as well.  
He pulls out after the first few spurts inside her, covers her hands, her belly, everything in reach, really. Once more, she is made a mess of, but she loves it since it's his. At least for a while. Once it dries, she is sure she will hate and most definitely regret not having cleaned it off her.

They both take several minutes to get down from their high, Lucifer resting halfway atop her, his tail gently stroking her thighs. She twitches a while longer, feeling his cum slowly dripping out of her. Once her body calms down somewhat, she lifts her tired arms, plunges her hands into the puffed-up feathers on his shoulder blades, eliciting a tired purr.

"Yes. Definitely ruined forever", she rasps, her throat sore. She kisses his face softly, still somewhat out of breath and smiles at him, happy and tired.  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Satan."

His whole body moves when he chuckles.  
"Best Valentine's Day date of history. Thank you, Detective."


	2. A very rough Serpent Sketch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am no great artist, and if anyone wants to try and draw him, feel free to.  
> No refs in any way, just my imagination running wild. lol
> 
> And - Sketch. No actual drawing I put a lot of work in.  
> The Hands/Arms for example are a WIP. Mostly because I suck at drawing Limbs.

**Author's Note:**

> The sketch has been added as a second chapter.  
> Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
